Una tarde inolvidable
by Hatsuki Tomoko
Summary: Hoy era un día de celebración y festejo, a pesar de la fecha había algo que no dejaba de rondar por la cabeza de Sakura ¿Qué será? Post-Guerra. [ Completado ]
1. Capítulo 1

_**Disclaimer:** Naruto y sus personajes no son de mi propiedad... son de Masashi Kishimoto.  
_

 _Bueno después de un tiempo al fin les traigo un fic :3 Este fic podría durar unos cuatro o cinco capítulos, les daré más detalles al final del capítulo así que no se vayan(?)_

Agradecimientos a quienes dejaron _sus reviews en el OneShot anterior :3_ Esto _si que es raro... no me tardé como dos semanas en actualizar luego de haber anunciado un nuevo NaruSaku... wow._

 **¡A LEER!**

* * *

 ** _[ Una tarde inolvidable ]_**

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

 _._

La resplandeciente luz del sol cayó sobre la aldea de Konoha dando por entendido el inicio de un nuevo día y unos rebeldes rayos de sol se asomaron por la ventana de cierta chica de cabello rosado.

Aquel día no era como cualquier otro para la rosada kunoichi, era veintiocho de marzo, su cumpleaños número dieciocho y ya en pie, Sakura salió de su habitación para comenzar con su rutina.

Tras haber bajado las escaleras, se dirigió hacia la salida de su hogar dispuesta a marcharse.

–Sakura ¿A dónde crees que vas? –Indignada, Mebuki Haruno, se apareció impidiéndole el paso a su hija.

–Tengo que ir a trabajar ¿A dónde iría si no?

Hasta hace un tiempo, había estado echando una mano en el hospital de la aldea y allí mismo era a donde tenía planeado ir.

–¿A trabajar? ¿Tienes en cuenta que día es hoy al menos? –Cruzándose de brazos, miró a su hija con aparente fastidio.

–Lo sé, pero eso no es excusa para quedarme aquí holgazaneando. –Respondió la chica ante la insistencia de su madre. –¿Tienes algún problema con eso?

–De hecho si… Hoy cumples dieciocho años ¿Y prefieres escabullirte a las calles? ¿En qué momento pasarás tiempo con tu familia?

–Tampoco es como si fuera a permanecer ausente por mucho tiempo.

Era molesto, siempre en esa fecha en específica su madre le salía con algún pretexto intentando evitar a que saliese de la casa por pasar el día con ellos.

–Tendré el resto del día para estar con ustedes, pero si eso no te parece ahí ya no es mi problema.

–No me contradi… –La señora Haruno, momentos antes de poder sacar a la luz sus quejas, fue detenida.

Kizashi Haruno se había hecho presente apareciendo por detrás de su esposa posando una mano en el hombro de ella.

–No la sermonees ¿No se suponía que hoy era un día bien importante? –Comentó él, mostrando una enorme sonrisa risueña.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, caminó hacia Sakura y la estrechó fuertemente entre sus brazos. –¡Feliz cumpleaños hija mía!

–G-Gracias papá… –La había abrazado tan fuerte que se le dificultó respirar por unos momentos.

Sakura terminó siendo salvada de tal estrujamiento gracias a la nueva intervención de su madre.

–Deberías ser un poco más riguroso con tu hija ¿No crees?

–Tal vez, pero hoy nuestra hija tiene permitido hacer lo que se le plazca. –Respondió soltando una risa algo escandalosa.

Sin llevar la contraria al comentario que su esposo había hecho tan a la ligera, Mebuki refunfuñó y soltando un pesado suspiro respondió.

–Muy bien, pero de todos modos tendrás que hacerte el tiempo y estar con nosotros, así te guste o no. –Inquirió dirigiéndole nuevamente una mirada a su hija, quien estaba de pie frente a ella.

–Lo que digas… bueno, será mejor que me vaya o se me hará tarde.

–¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Felicitaron ambos padres a la pelirosa despidiéndola con la mano.

–Los veré más tarde. –Finalizó sonriente la joven kunoichi.

Sin nada más que decir, les dedicó una última mirada a sus padres y salió de la residencia dirigiéndose hacia el hospital de Konoha.

 _ **Continuará…**_

* * *

 _Haciendo una breve explicación, los capítulos de este fic serán algo breves, aunque ¿Quién sabe? podrían llegar a alargarse un poquito... ¿Qué? ¿Qué por qué un fic sobre el cumpleaños de la pelirosa? ¿En abril? ¡Porque YOLO!(?)_

 _Espero que les haya gustado :3_  
 _¡Hatsuki chan se despide! ¡Nos leemos pronto!_


	2. Capítulo 2

**_Disclaimer:_** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto._

 _¿Qué tal gente? Aquí nueva actualización del primer fic :3 me desaparecí unos días por algunas ocupaciones que me arruinan la existencia(?) ¿Y qué mejor que una actualización después de finalizar un informe de la "cárcel"?_

 _¡Espero que les guste!_

 ** _¡A LEER!_**

* * *

 _ **[ Una tarde inolvidable ]**_

 _ **Capítulo 2**_

.

–Sakura ¿Estás escuchándome? –Preguntó Ino cansada de la situación.

Ambas kunoichis se encontraban transitando con tranquilidad por los pasillos del hospital, en el transcurso del día no le tomó demasiado a Ino notar la inusual actitud de la pelirosa.

Hace ya un rato había estado intentando hablar con Sakura, pero en esos momentos dirigirle la palabra era igual que hablarle a una pared.

Al no obtener respuesta por parte de su compañera le dio un pequeño golpe en la frente para captar su atención.

–¿Era necesario hacer eso? –Aparentemente la acción que Ino había tomado tuvo sus resultados.

Ahora la pelirosa estaba sobándose la frente mirando a la Yamanaka con molestia.

–Es lo único que se me ocurrió para hacer que reaccionaras, pero ese no es el caso. –Parándose en frente de Sakura, replicó. –Estás demasiado en tu mundo.

–Y… ¿Qué tiene eso de malo? –Extrañada por las quejas de la rubia, Sakura arqueó una ceja.

–Nada, pero deberías de estar más contenta teniendo en cuenta que día es hoy.

–Hum… No veo porqué debería de ser así, tampoco es para tanto.

–Pues al menos deberías de ir un poco más lento, no dejas de ir de un lado otro trabajando. –Frente aquel comentario, Sakura no pudo evitar soltar un resoplido lleno de fastidio.

Por mucho que fuera su cumpleaños no era su estilo dejar todas sus responsabilidades de lado, aquellos comentarios diciéndole que frenara sus asuntos le eran muy molestos, se había comprometido a ayudar en el hospital y así sería, sin excepción.

–Por mucho que lo digas sabes como soy, no voy a dejar de moverme hasta que acabe.

–Veo que solo gastaré mi saliva intentando convencerte. –Ino, al ver que la chica no parecía querer cambiar de opinión, se cruzó de brazos y respondió.

–Así que ¿Podrías reunirte conmigo luego en el consultorio de Harumi san? No nos vendría mal una ayudita. –Harumi, una chica que también formaba parte del equipo médico.

–Pues supongo que está bien.

–¡Estupendo! En ese caso hasta luego. –Sonriente, le despeinó el cabello a la pelirosa rebozando alegría para luego irse en otra dirección. –¡No se te vaya a olvidar ¿eh?!

Cuando Ino desapareció completamente de su campo de visión, emprendió a continuar con el resto de sus obligaciones.

Al pasar un par de horas Sakura finalmente había acabado con sus labores y tomó por ir al punto de encuentro que Ino le había dicho, apenas se encontró en frente de aquella habitación vio que al abrir la puerta todo se encontraba en completa oscuridad.

–¿Ino? ¿Estás aquí? –Preguntó aparentemente a la nada, no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

Dio algunos pasos introduciéndose así en la oscura habitación, fue ahí cuando todo cambió por completo de vista, iluminándose de golpe haciendo que la pelirosa se sorprendiera…

 _ **Continuará….**_

* * *

 _Breve, lo sé pero yo les dije que más o menos sería esta historia.  
_ _Escribiendo este fic se me han ocurrido tantas ideas más para futuros oneshots, fics, etc(?) la mayoría se me han ocurrido mientras estudiaba... ¿Qué diablos?_

 _En fin, nos leemos pronto en alguna próxima actualización NaruSaku fans :3  
¡Me despido!_


	3. Capítulo 3

_Le puse bastante blood sweat and tears escribiendo este capítulo, tenía unos miserables minutos por día para escribir a causa de evaluaciones... que sad._

 _gracias por sus follows, favs y reviews :3_

 _También agradecimientos para **Tendo** **-Pain6** y **Ksee** por sus reviews en el OneShot **Una mano traviesa** , creo que es lo más bizarro que he escrito hasta ahora jeje me esforzaré por traer más historias de esta parejita :3_

 _Pues ya se sabe que Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, duh..._

 ** _«_ _» = Pensamientos_**

* * *

 ** _[ Una tarde inolvidable ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 3_**

 _._

Las horas se pasaron cuán rayo, al estar de vuelta en casa Sakura le dio un saludo fugaz a sus padres y se marchó a su habitación, tumbándose boca abajo sobre su cama sin energías, estaba realmente agotada, sentía como si hubiera estado corriendo todo un día sin descanso alguno.

Fue solo hace unas horas atrás cuando su día se vio envuelto en aquella alocada situación que se cruzó en su rutina, todo había sucedido demasiado rápido, el como ella entró en la oscura habitación siendo sorprendida por la repentina iluminación junto con las voces de la gente allí presente otorgándole sus felicitaciones por la fecha a celebrar. En el momento le llevó unos segundos procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo pero ahora recordaba todo con mayor lucidez.

La petición de ayuda de la rubia resultó ser una completa farsa, todo fue parte de un plan elaborado por la misma, una fiesta sorpresa en la que todos parecían estar presentes, ya sea compañeros y sus respectivos líderes de equipo.

–« Esto solo podía ser obra de Ino… Debí haberlo adivinado » –Pensó Sakura liberando una leve risa volteándose a mirar hacia el techo.

Le causaba gracia y algo de vergüenza el tan solo recordar cómo se quedó plantada junto a la puerta, atónita y sin saber que decir o hacer.

Cuando su asombro fue cesando lo que primero que pudo oír fue a Ino decirle. –¿De verdad pensaste que no me traía algo entre manos?

La Yamanaka indudablemente se había ido por hacer algo grande pero a fin de cuentas fue posible pasar un buen rato.  
Durante la celebración todos lucían realmente contentos, pero por mucho que lo intentase ella no pudo responder al mismo nivel, no es que no se hubiera divertido pero una idea acabó por llegar a su mente en alguna que otra ocasión.

Sí, fue bastante la suma de gente allí reunida, pero eso no dejó fuera algunas excepciones... tres fueron los ausentes y entre ellos se hallaba su rubio compañero quien junto a Shikamaru y Shino se emprendieron en una misión efectuada a las afueras de Konoha. Sakura supo de la existencia de dicha misión días antes de que ellos partieran por lo que también estaba al tanto de que ellos aún no habían regresado.

No tenía de qué preocuparse, es de reconocer que ellos eran shinobis muy habilidosos y que estuvieran juntos les haría más sencilla la labor, pero de todos modos conservó la vaga esperanza de que Naruto regresara a tiempo para ese día, que a lo mejor él también hubiera asistido a la fiesta que Ino organizó y poder pasar un rato juntos, pero para su mala suerte el Uzumaki tuvo que estar ausente precisamente ese día, cuando traía un revoltijo de cosas en su mente que necesitaba resolver, justo ahora que… necesitaba saber cuáles eran sus sentimientos hacia él.

En medio de la guerra cuando estuvo a instantes de perderlo dando lo mejor de sí misma para mantener a Naruto con vida, el miedo a no poder volver a verlo, dando su mejor esfuerzo en todo lo que él se propusiera, a no poder volver a ver esa traviesa y radiante sonrisa en su rostro que siempre la animó… el miedo que invadió su ser la hizo darse cuenta de ciertas cosas y a su vez confundiéndola. Ella amaba a Sasuke o al menos eso creía, ya no lo sabía con exactitud, no estaba segura de nada.

–¡Sakura! –El grito de su madre la apartó de sus pensamientos. –¡Levántate y ve a abrir la puerta!

A lo mejor fue culpa de estar muy concentrada en su reflexión, pues no recordaba haber oído a alguien tocando.

Levantándose de su cama, respondió. –¿Y por qué no vas tú? Estás más cerca.

–Tengo las manos ocupadas, no reclames y ve.

Sin tener otra opción, Sakura se dirigió hasta la puerta de mala gana y refunfuñando, cuando se vio abriendo la puerta de la casa no era capaz de creer lo que contemplaron sus ojos…


	4. Capítulo 4

_Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen._

 _¡Hola! Pues nada, aquí con nuevo capítulo y les comunico que el siguiente ya será el último de esta pequeña historia :3 Gracias por los reviews, favs y follows._

 _¡A leer!_

* * *

 ** _[ Una tarde inolvidable ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 4_**

 _._

–¿N-Naruto? ¿Cómo es posible que estés aquí? –La visita improvisada del rubio le dejó asombrada.

Estuvo ausente durante días y cuando finalmente da señales de vida ¿Se aparece en su casa? La verdad no pensó que eso fuera a suceder.

–Vaya recibimiento Sakura chan, y yo que esperaba un abrazo de bienvenida… –Respondió él simulando estar dolido por las palabras de la pelirosa.

–Tonto, sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero. Creí que estabas de misión.

–Y así era, nos retrasamos más de la cuenta y por culpa de eso tuve que apresurarme un poco. Pero aquí me tienes.

–Hum ¿Y se puede saber por qué tenías tanta prisa? Supongo que ha de haber sido una misión agotadora ¿No? –Con ambas manos en la cintura lo miró con curiosidad, esperando oír que razón iba a darle.

–¿Pero de que estás hablando? Estoy aquí por ti.

–¿Qué? ¿Por mí? –La verdad estaba confundida, siendo sincera con aquella razón entendía cada vez menos la situación. –No veo bien que tengo que ver yo en esto…

–Pues hoy es tu cumpleaños y no quería perder la oportunidad de saludarte. No me habría agradado no estar presente en un día tan importante. –Antes de dejarla pronunciar alguna otra palabra, Naruto reaccionó.

Sacó un pequeño ramo de rosas que había mantenido oculto detrás de su espalda y se lo extendió a Sakura.

–B-Bueno… como estuve fuera tantos días no pude comprarte un regalo así que… yo… Te traje estas. –Aquello la conmovió, Sakura rio levemente ante la conducta del Uzumaki.

Manteniendo su sonrisa, recibió el ramo. –No estés tan nervioso, no debiste preocuparte tanto. Gracias.

–Aún no termino, por ser tu cumpleaños te llevaré a comer a algún sitio, a donde tú quieras Sakura chan, yo invito. –Comentó entusiasmado, pero Sakura aún así pudo notar nerviosismo en él.

Haber visto como Naruto se preocupó tanto por ella, que se haya tomado tales molestias queriendo complacerla… Diablos ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan jodidamente dulce?

–Con que a donde yo quiera ¿eh? –Notar como el rubio la observaba con impaciencia, mostrando una juguetona sonrisa respondió. –¿Sabes qué? Tal vez un poco de ramen no vendría mal.

–¿Lo dices en serio? ¿Estás segura? Y yo que pensaba que querrías ir a un lugar más lujoso.

–Fuiste tú quien dijo que sería donde yo quisiera. Además, si tanto te quejas ¿Por qué estás sonriendo?

Ciertamente, en el rostro del shinobi se hallaba una sonrisa para nada disimulada, aunque él dijera lo contrario era más que obvia la causa de su felicidad.

No quería hacerlo gastar más dinero de lo necesario, si era él quien pagaría por todo le pareció mejor sugerir algo más sencillo y así poder pasar un buen rato juntos.

–Jeje… si eso es lo que deseas, pues ramen será.

Sakura, volteándose hacia el interior de la casa respondió. –No te quedes ahí de pie, pasa.

–¿Qué? ¿Por qué?

–¿Cómo que por qué? Quiero cambiarme antes de salir y no vas a quedarte esperando en la entrada.

Tal vez pudo haber replicado pero aunque lo hubiera hecho no habría obtenido nada, terminaría desistiendo de algún modo u otro por lo que sin rechistar siguió a Sakura hacia el interior del hogar.

.

.

Ahí yacía Naruto, sentado en el sofá de la sala completamente solo, sus nervios estaban comiéndoselo vivo. Intranquilo, jugueteaba con sus pulgares mientras esperaba.

Despabiló al escuchar pasos aproximarse.

–Con que tú eres el muchacho que intenta seducir a mi hija, ¿ah? –Como pensó, el padre de Sakura se adentró en la habitación.

Ahí el motivo de su nerviosismo, tener que entablar conversación con los padres de la pelirosa le generaba cierto grado de temor ¿Y si decía algo indebido? ¿Y si decía algo que llegase a ofenderlos? Esas y muchas más preguntas deambulaban por su cabeza.

Aunque ¿Qué esperaba? Después de todo ellos estaban al tanto de su presencia, le extrañaría que no se hubiesen aparecido en algún momento.

–¿Qué? ¿Acaso no vas a presentarte como es debido? –El hombre transmitía gran severidad con solo su presencia.

Su mirada llegó a ser tan dominante al punto de casi hacerlo estremecer.

Naruto de inmediato se levantó de su asiento. –U-Un gusto señor, me llamo Naruto Uzumaki.

–¿Cuáles son tus intenciones con mi hija? –Naruto tragó en seco, esto estaba resultando ser más difícil de lo que pensó.

Pero no iba a quedarse callado a menos que quisiera dejarle una mala impresión. Abrió la boca con intención de responder, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

–Deja ya en paz al pobre chico Kizashi, vas a terminar espantándolo.

–Vamos solo estaba jugando con él. –Se defendió él, para luego soltar una estruendosa carcajada. –No iba a en serio Mebuki.

La madre de Sakura apareció en el cuarto, poniéndole fin al susto que estaba pasando. –Pues sí que tienes una forma muy extraña de jugar.

De verdad que no estaba entendiendo… ¿En serio todo aquello resultó ser solo una broma?

Naruto aún algo sorprendido por lo que acaba de ocurrir, suspiró aliviado. –Vaya… De verdad que me la he creído…

–Je, eso es gracias a mis muchos años de experiencia como actor. –Bromeó Kizashi y soltando otra carcajada se acercó a Naruto dándole una amistosa y fuerte palmada en la espalda.

–Así que ¿Dónde tienen planeado ir tú y Sakura? –Preguntó sonriente la señora Haruno.

–Bueno se me ocurrió que podríamos ir a comer a algún lado…

–Ya dejen de hacerle tantas preguntas, pude escucharlos todo el tiempo desde arriba.

Naruto volteó hacia la entrada de la habitación al oír la voz de la rosada kunoichi y al verla su boca cayó abierta por una fracción de segundo pero rápidamente se restableció.

Ella estaba usando una blusa rosa pálido acompañada por un abrigo color rojo y un ajustado pantalón blanco, el cual se adhería perfectamente a su cuerpo resultando así la forma de sus piernas. Era un aspecto casual y cómodo, lo primero que pensó fue que lucía realmente linda. **  
**En cambio él estaba vistiendo una camiseta blanca junto a una chaqueta negra y su típico pantalón anaranjado, aquello le acomodaba bastante bien.

–Solo tenía curiosidad por saber a dónde irían, mejor deberían irse ya antes de que te amargues. **–** Respondió Mebuki burlona.

En una situación normal habría replicado, pero por estar Naruto allí presente se contuvo. –Pues entonces eso haremos, volveré más tarde.

Sakura se aferró al brazo de Naruto y lo jaló del mismo hasta salir de la habitación y sucesivamente de la casa.


	5. Capítulo final

_Más de un mes sin actualizar y vuelvo con esta preciosura(?) Mis ideas me jugaron una mala pasada al igual que la escuela... hubieron varias cosas que ordenar para este capítulo pero ya está :3 Gracias por sus reviews, favs y follows._

 ** _Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, estos son de Masashi Kishimoto._**

* * *

 ** _[ Una tarde inolvidable ]_**

 ** _Capítulo 5_**

 _._

Unos cuantos minutos pasaron desde que salieron de la casa de la pelirosa y el cielo ya había pasado de un tono azulado a uno anaranjado, estaba atardeciendo. Charlaron tranquilos mientras caminaban hasta el Ichiraku y cuando se vieron en frente del local, Naruto habló.

–Sakura chan ¿De verdad estás segura que no quieres ir a otro lugar?

–Por milésima vez Naruto, estoy totalmente segura. Diablos, deja ya de preguntarme lo mismo.

Durante el camino en algún minuto de la charla el Uzumaki ponía en duda su decisión sacando a flote la misma pregunta una y otra vez ¿Es que acaso ya se había cansado del ramen? Claro que no, era Naruto, que algo así sucediese era imposible.

–Solo quería asegurarme de que no cambiaste de opinión.

–Claro y todas las veces que preguntaste no fueron suficientes. –Bromeó Sakura con ironía.

–Jeje lo siento. –Pasándose rápidamente la mano por el cabello, respondió. –Entonces ¿Entramos ya?

–Pues para eso hemos venido, sería una tontería no hacerlo.

Ahora que Naruto no tenía alguna otra pregunta que hacer entraron al pequeño recinto donde fueron gratamente recibidos por el dueño y cocinero del mismo.

–¡Naruto, muchacho! –Comentó contento el señor Teuchi, antes de que llegaran estaba limpiando el mostrador. –No te has pasado por aquí en varios días.

–Jeje mis ocupaciones como shinobi me mantuvieron ocupado ¿Qué se le va a hacer?

No fueron tanto los días en los que estuvo ausente y Teuchi lo saludaba como si no lo hubiese visto en meses. De verdad que le tenía aprecio a ese hombre, fue una de las pocas personas que no lo rechazó en su niñez y lo recibió con los brazos abiertos.

–Entiendo entiendo, es bueno que te mantengas centrado en tu deber como protector de nuestra aldea. –Asintió el hombre orgulloso a lo que Naruto como contestación mostró una fresca sonrisa.

Sakura se alegró hacia sus adentros, verdaderamente le complació ver que ambos llevasen una relación tan cercana y plena de confianza.  
Ayame, la camarera del restaurante se apareció junto a su padre, cortando la breve conversación que Naruto y Teuchi llevaban.

–Vaya Naruto, ya se extrañaba tenerte por aquí y no vienes para nada mal acompañado. –Haciendo una pausa se acercó a ambos ninjas y los ojeó con picardía. –¿Están en una cita?

Por reflejo tanto Naruto como Sakura se ruborizaron ante la pregunta de la joven, Sakura observó de reojo a Naruto esperando alguna respuesta por su parte pero al igual que ella, estaba en blanco.

Debía decir algo ¿Pero qué? No quería negar que aquella salida fuese una cita como tal por temor a herir los sentimientos del joven ninja, pero decir lo contrario tampoco era una opción válida. A simple vista cualquiera diría que se trataba de una cita de pareja, solo había que detenerse a pensarlo un poco, Naruto se hizo presente en su casa con un bonito ramo de rosas y la invitó a comer estando solo los dos, pero solo era un obsequio por su cumpleaños, eso no contaba como una cita ¿Verdad?

–Ya ya, no los agobies tanto. –Comentó el dueño palpando la espalda de su hija haciéndola volver al trabajo. –Por favor disculpen las molestias. No se queden ahí de pie, siéntense y enseguida les traeré su orden.

Sin decir palabra tomaron asiento, recibieron el menú y en cuestión de segundos cada uno pidió su orden, ya cuando el dueño y su hija se encontraban más lejos de ellos, Naruto se dignó a tomar la palabra.

–Perdón si eso te incomodó Sakura chan, Ayame es así de vez en cuando. Poco sutil al momento de hablar.

–Pareces conocerla bastante bien ¿No?

–No creo que perfectamente pero si la conozco, después de todo vengo a comer aquí desde hace un buen tiempo.

–Entiendo, aunque creo que puedo comprender el porqué de su pregunta, desde que nos conocemos siempre has sido tú quien me ha pedido citas sin parar. –Una pequeña risita escapó de la boca de la pelirosa a lo que Naruto no pudo evitar responder de la misma manera.

–Y aquí fue donde te las pedí más de una vez. –Relativamente volvieron a la normalidad, la tensión que los invadió momentos atrás se había desvanecido.

El señor Teuchi volvió a acercarse a ellos con un platillo en cada mano. –Aquí están sus órdenes, será mejor que lo disfruten ¿eh?

–No te preocupes por eso viejo que en dos segundos dejaré este plato vacío. –Exclamó Naruto comenzando a devorar su ramen.

Sakura ya con los palillos en mano le interrumpió. –No te atarantes, no vaya a ser que nos marchamos demasiado rápido porque no pudiste controlar tu estómago.

Y así la tarde fue pasando y entre risa y risa charlaron sin detención, pero eso fue gracias a que Naruto de algún modo u otro se las ingeniaba para obtener un nuevo tema para seguir, él sabía muy bien como mantener viva una conversación, era agradable… poder hablar así con él fue algo que echó de menos en su ausencia.

–¡Estaba delicioso! –Aclamó el Uzumaki extasiado dejando sus palillos sobre el tazón. –Después de tantos días me hacía falta un buen tazón de ramen.

–Eres como todo un niño.

–¿Por qué? Solo estoy diciendo la verdad.

–No es eso a lo que me refiero, tienes la cara sucia.

Junto al extremo derecho del labio de Naruto se hallaban unas cuantas manchas de comida, a Haruno llegó parecerle casi normal después de haberlo visto comer con tantas ansias y satisfacción.

–A veces eres un desastre. – Sujetando el rostro del rubio con una de sus manos, con calma limpió la suciedad con su pulgar. –Deberías ser más cuidadoso cuando comes.

–¿Qué te puedo decir? Si hablamos de ramen es difícil controlarse. –Comentó él rascándose tímidamente con el dedo la mejilla que Sakura había tocado.

Tras unos minutos más de charla Naruto pagó por la comida y al salir del local el sol ya se había ocultado en su totalidad, ni un solo rayo de luz prevalecía en la aldea, oscuridad era lo único que podía ser contemplado.

–Bueno, si ya acabamos creo que ya regresaré a casa.

–Aún es muy pronto para eso Sakura chan, podríamos dar una vuelta por ahí antes de que te vayas.

–Escucha, te agradezco por la invitación de cumpleaños pero deberíamos dejar esto hasta aquí, antes de que anochezca más. –Replicó Sakura ante la insistencia del ninja.

De verdad estaba agradecida por el gesto, pero ya le había invitado a comer afuera y pagó con dinero de su propio bolsillo, no quería volverse una molestia para él.

–No seas tan estructurada, no se acabará el mundo por un pequeño paseo ¿O sí?

Naruto era realmente insistente, es capaz de seguir con la misma idea hasta que lograse obtener lo que quería, negarse no serviría de mucho. –¿Y a donde sugieres que vayamos entonces?

–Jeje creo que sé a dónde podemos ir, tú solo sígueme. –Sonriente por su victoria, sin titubear comenzó a movilizarse.

Estaba confundida, cosas como esta le causaban confusión como nunca antes, a tal punto de percibir una extraña sensación de malestar en su estómago, si no hubiera comenzado a cuestionar sus sentimientos no estaría cargando con toda esta angustia sobre sus hombros.  
¿Es que acaso estaba bien que su agobio estuviera dirigido a dos chicos distintos? ¿Y que esos chicos fueran sus mismos compañeros de equipo? ¡Claro que no era correcto!

Solo el tiempo era el causante de esta encrucijada, este había cambiado la visión que tenía de ambos ninjas, desde antes de entrar a la academia, cuando era tan solo una niña tímida proclamó amor eterno al Uchiha, su mayor deseo en ese entonces era ser notada por él, que a lo mejor él también sintiera el mismo amor que ella le tenía.  
Pero algunas cosas cambiaron desde que Sasuke desertó como ninja de Konoha, desde el momento en que se marchó dejándola a ella recostada e inconsciente sobre la fría banca. Mientras más era consumido por su deseo de venganza más lejos lo sentía de ella, al contrario de Naruto… él se hacía cada vez más cercano, Naruto era un chico dulce y de centellante carisma, al regresar de su viaje de entrenamiento Sakura notó lo maduro que se había vuelto pero sin perder su lado divertido e infantil, su esencia no había cambiado.

En más de una ocasión pensó y pensó sin descanso intentando encontrar una solución para aquello que le quebrantaba la cabeza con tan solo recordarlo, era necesario poder aclarar tanto su mente como su corazón, cuando creía estar cerca de obtener una respuesta terminaba por caer nuevamente en la desesperación, acabando en el mismo punto muerto.

.

.

–Vaya… Esta vista es hermosa. –Sakura estaba de verdad impresionada.

–¿Verdad que sí? Te dije que te traería a un buen lugar.

En lo alto de la roca Hokage, ambos se hallaban en unas escaleras situadas junto a los distinguidos tallados de piedra de los rostros Hokages. Aquel era el sitio del que Naruto había hablado tan orgulloso a las afueras del Ichiraki, desde allí podía apreciarse una vista completa de la aldea, con todas las luces iluminando las calles le daba ese toque de belleza al paisaje

Gracioso le pareció a Naruto ver como su compañera aún mantenía fijamente su mirada en el horizonte, así que continuó. –Me gusta como luce todo desde aquí arriba así que vengo a menudo, me relaja.

–Ahora ya sé a dónde debo ir a buscarte si llegas a desaparecer. –Retrocedió la pelirosa para sentarse en los escalones tras ella. –Gracias otra vez por haberme invitado hoy pero no debiste tomarte tantas molestias, habría entendido tus razones.

–No fue ninguna molestia, de verdad quería celebrar este cumpleaños contigo, ya me perdí algunos cuando estuve fuera por mi entrenamiento.

–Pues en ese caso yo debería decir lo mismo de ti, yo tampoco pude saludarte en tus cumpleaños.

–Eso es diferente, nunca he celebrado los míos así como tú. –Las palabras del rubio repercutieron en Sakura.

–¿Es en serio lo que estás diciendo? –Ver como Naruto asintió con la cabeza la sorprendió, él no estaba mintiendo. –¿Ni siquiera con el maestro Jiraiya?

–Con Ero Sennin si lo celebré pero antes de eso nada de nada. Pero estoy acostumbrado así que no me importa. –Aclaró él al notar cierta tristeza en el rostro de Sakura.

–Entonces no se diga más, la próxima vez celebraremos tu cumpleaños como se debe y no quiero oír ninguna queja tuya ¿Me oíste? –Pero su expresión cambió, ella ahora estaba casi fulminándolo con la mirada.

Naruto nunca celebró su día de nacimiento por razones obvias, la soledad que lo invadió en su infancia se lo impidió y que Sakura tomara una actitud tan seria con respecto al tema le hizo feliz.

Sin replicar las palabras de la pelirosa, sonrió. –Lo tendré en mente, no vayas a arrepentirte después.

–No tengo razones para arrepentirme, no digas tonterías. –En cuestión de segundos una fuerte brisa de aire se manifestó.

A causa de esta el cabello de Sakura acabó todo alborotado cubriendo su rostro, con tal situación Naruto no pudo evitar reír divertido.

–Demonios… no te rías. –Dijo ella intentando acomodar nuevamente su cabello, en ese momento extrañó tenerlo corto, este ahora le sobrepasaba levemente los hombros.

–Lo siento, déjame echarte una mano. –Aún soltando pequeñas risitas, se sentó junto a Sakura.

Pasando ambas manos por la cabellera de la kunoichi, retiró con suavidad los rebeldes cabellos de su cara.

–¿Qué tanto estás mirando? –Preguntó extrañada la pelirosa.

La atención de Naruto aparentemente se vio atraída por algún detalle, el cual ella desconocía, que estuviera mirándola tan fijamente le incomodó. –¿Es que tengo algo en la cara?

–Para nada, solo estaba mirando el sello de tu frente.

–¿Acaso tiene algo de malo? Como para que te quedes mirando así de repente…

–No es eso, es que cuando lo miro me hace pensar en lo mucho que te has esforzado durante este tiempo para hacerte más fuerte... Pienso que eres increíble Sakura chan.

Las palabras de Naruto fueron un impacto para ella, no pensó que él pudiera pensar de esa forma con tan solo contemplar el sello que adornaba su frente, pero fue su siguiente acción lo que la asombró más… Ahora Naruto acariciaba dulcemente su frente con el dorso de sus dedos.  
No pronunció palabra, solo sentía aquella delicada caricia y fue con esa misma mano que él pasó a sujetar su mentón para luego reposar sus labios sobre los suyos.

Sakura permaneció completamente inmóvil. Lo primero que pasó por su mente fue intentar alejarlo pero en una fracción de segundo todo pensamiento se nubló, ya no era consciente de sus acciones.

Sin un gramo de timidez se dejó besar y correspondió, mientras más tiempo transcurría más fuerte era el deseo de permanecer con el contacto que tanto estaba disfrutando de sus labios con los de Naruto. Pero reaccionó, fue como si una corriente la hubiese recorrido y de inmediato tomó a Naruto por los hombros y lo alejó.

Como si casi no tuviera aliento y con la cabeza gacha, contestó. –Esto no está bien…

–¿Qué sucede? ¿Tan mal beso?

–No, no es eso. –Al percibir lo alterado que estaba volviéndose el rubio, levantó la cabeza a mirarlo directamente. –Pero no puedes solo venir y besarme.

Un incómodo silencio se apoderó de ambos y levantándose de su lugar, Naruto comenzó a bajar por los escalones. –Mensaje recibido.

Sakura sintió una punzada en el pecho cuando lo vio levantarse de su lado así sin más, no obstante, se tranquilizó un poco al ver como simplemente había avanzado hasta el barandal de las escaleras a ver el paisaje.

–Te enojaste ¿No es así? –Preguntó Haruno sin obtener respuesta, es más, ni siquiera estaba mirándola. –¿Podrías voltearte aunque sea? Es incomodo hablar de esta forma.

Sin rechistar, hizo caso a la petición de la joven kunoichi. –No estoy molesto, pero en todo caso, perdón por haberme acercado tanto sin tu permiso.

Eso no la convenció, el ligero ceño fruncido en su rostro contradecía sus palabras.

–Solo que no entiendo, te besé y tu me respondiste, así que no veo donde está el problema.

–Ya te lo dije, no es correcto que nosotros hagamos esto…

–¿Pero por qué no está bien?

–Tengo mis razones.

–¿Y no vas a decirme cuáles son? –Sakura tenía sus razones más que claras, pero ellas eran el problema. –¿Sasuke es una de ellas? ¿Es porque estás enamorada de él?

–¡No lo sé! Ni siquiera sé lo que siento por ti ¡Maldita sea! –Conmocionada al darse cuenta de sus palabras, cubrió su boca.

La constante insistencia del Uzumaki la agobió y una vez más se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, expulsó aquello que tanto la consumía por dentro.

–¿Qué… qué fue lo que dijiste?

–No me hagas repetirlo, ni siquiera debí decírtelo en primer lugar.

–¿Pero por qué nunca me hablaste de eso? –En el rostro de Naruto podía verse lo sorprendido que estaba y eso la incomodaba.

–¿Qué obtendría haciéndolo? Temía que por culpa de mis estúpidos motivos terminaras despreciándome y te alejaras.

–Sakura chan, yo jamás te despreciaría y mucho menos me alejaría de ti, es culpa mía que estés sintiéndote de esta forma.

–Tú no tienes la culpa de nada ¿Ok? Yo soy la del problema, yo soy la que está confundida aquí. –Naruto no emitía ningún tipo de sonido, solo sentía su mirada caer sobre ella.

–Estuve gran parte de mi vida detrás de Sasuke kun y siempre creí estar segura de lo que sentía pero ahí te viste incluido, siempre estabas cerca de mí, siendo tan optimista y alegre y de algún modo yo…

Su voz se quebró y las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos, toda esta situación poco a poco estaba destrozándola por dentro, se sentía terrible.  
El miedo fue el único sentimiento en que residía su confusión, así fue en todas las ocasiones que reflexionó sobre sus emociones.

–Es cierto Sakura chan, siempre estuviste tras Sasuke y aunque yo quería estar contigo más me importaba tu felicidad, por eso traté de olvidar el dolor que sentía al verte tan cerca de él, que tu fueras feliz era lo importante.

Atentamente, Sakura oía lo que Naruto tenía que decir, no tenía idea alguna de cómo reaccionar ante sus palabras.

–¿Pero sabes? Hace bastante que pensé en esto y ya no quiero quedarme quieto sin hacer nada. –Con decisión, comenzó a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la pelirosa.

Manteniéndose en pie, agachó ligeramente su cabeza para quedar así a una distancia más corta del rostro de Sakura y entre sus manos sujetó firmemente las de ella.

–Sakura chan, dame una oportunidad para demostrarte que puedo hacerte feliz.

–Yo… yo te lastimé mucho en el pasado, mereces estar con alguien mejor que yo.

–Pues entonces moriré solo porque no hay nadie mejor para mí que tú, lo que nosotros sintamos es lo que interesa ¿O acaso no sientes nada por mí? –Reiteró él estrechando sin mucha fuerza las manos de Sakura. –Sakura chan podemos ir al ritmo que tú quieras, prometo que seré paciente.

Al haber oído con detenimiento cada palabra pronunciada por el joven ninja, una risita nerviosa salió de sus labios. –De verdad eres muy persistente.

–Siempre lo he sido y más si es por alguien que me interesa. –Naruto, inclinando aún más su cabeza acabó con la distancia entre sus rostros uniendo nuevamente sus labios.

Esta vez Sakura estaba al tanto de sus acciones y no tomó el arrebato de alejarse, ahora veía las cosas con mayor claridad.  
Las sinceras palabras de Naruto tuvieron efecto en ella y a su vez fueron de ayuda para acabar con su indecisión.

No lo negaría, en su tiempo amó a Sasuke pero sus sentimientos no resultaron ser tan resistentes como creyó, los acontecimientos ocurridos en los últimos años eran una prueba de ello, mientras el Uchiha se empeñaba en cumplir con sus deseos el hacerlo reaccionar se volvió esencial tanto para ella como para Naruto.

Incluso ahora que tal tormentosa época había finalizado, Sasuke seguía en otra sintonía ejecutando su viaje de redención y fue durante aquella oscura época que la presencia del rubio comenzó a dominarla, estando juntos él siempre supo cómo sacarle una sonrisa a pesar de ser algo impulsivo y torpe algunas veces, cuando pasaba por un mal momento casi al punto del colapso allí estuvo Naruto para reconfortarla ofreciéndole un hombro donde llorar, él estuvo con ella tanto en los buenos y malos momentos, nunca se marchó de su lado.

Ahora todo era distinto, Sakura había madurado mental y emocionalmente, ya tenía claro que el amor que actualmente sentía por Sasuke solo era un amor de compañero y amigo, nada más. Él era pasado, ahora Naruto era su presente y futuro.

* * *

 _El final de mi primer fic ;u;... a pesar de ser algo corto espero que les gustara tanto como a mí. Otra vez, lamento no haber actualizado en más de un mes pero mis ideas fueron troll y mi profes siguen demostrando que no tuvieron infancia_

 _En fin ¡Nos leemos pronto! Volveré :3_


End file.
